1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a high light transmittance in-plan switching liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the same. Especially, the present disclosure relates to a fringe electric field type liquid crystal display device having a reduced capacitance between data line and common electrode and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device represents video data by controlling the light transmitivity of the liquid crystal layer using the electric fields. According to the direction of the electric field, the LCD can be classified in the two major types; one is vertical electric field type and the other is the horizontal electrid field type.
For the vertical electric field type LCD, the common electrode formed on the upper substrate and the pixel electrode formed on the lower substrate are facing with each other for forming the electric field of which direction is perpendicular to the substrate face. The twisted nematic liquid crystal layer disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate is driven the vertical electric field. The vertical electric field type LCD has merit of higher aperture ratio, while it has demerit of narrower view angle about 90 degree.
For the horizontal electric field type LCD, the commone electrode and the pixel electrode are formed on the same substrate in parallel. The liquid crystal layer disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate is driven in In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode by the electric field parallel to the substrate face. The horizontal electric field type LCD has a merit of wider view angle over 170 degree. In the interim, as the horizontal electric field type LCD has lower aperture ratio, it is required to develop the advanced measures for enhancing the aperture ratio.